Crush Crawfish
|sprite = }}'''Crush Crawfish, known as in Japan, is a crayfish-based Maverick in Mega Man X3. Due to a flaw in his AI that made him unable to tell enemy from ally, he was violent and leaned towards being a Maverick even before Dr. Doppler. Strategy He typically uses his claws and can send them out to hit the player. If he grabs X, he crushes him (as his name implies) multiple times. This causes monumental damage, so avoiding this attack is vital. He can also throw small nets that roll across the floor and crawl up the wall; if X gets caught in a net, it will hinder his ability to jump for a few seconds, leaving him open to attack. Once his health gets low, Crawfish will start using dash attacks; if he runs into X while dashing, X takes heavy damage. His main weakness is the Triad Thunder; to use it effectively, the player should climb onto a wall and use one of the bottom two thunderbolts that X fires to take Crush Crawfish down. Data Mega Man X3 stats *'Power:' 4000rp *'Speed:' 7600rp Stage enemies Enemies in Crush Crawfish's stage: *Hamma Hamma *Helit *Walk Blaster *Wall Cancer Other Media Rockman X In the Rockman X3 manga, Crush Crawfish was classified as a "trump card" Reploid who was meant to be used during Sigma's previous rebellion, but he was deemed too dangerous to utilize due to his imperfect thought patterns, and was scheduled to be dismantled as a result. En route, he escaped from his containment unit and sliced the entire escort ship in half. Three months later, he terrorized the world famous shipyard Ganda with his large scale battleship until X arrived and confronted him. The research team Dr. Cain sent to the area had been annihilated by Crawfish and the Maverick stated he wanted to add human sacrifices to the pile. Crawfish nearly overwhelms X in battle with his powerful claws and underwater agility, seriously injuring him. With quick ingenuity, X utilized the propulsion system of his downed Ride Armor to increase his speed and catch Crawfish off guard, allowing him to land a near fatal Buster shot to his back. Shaken by this turn of events, Crawfish ordered his battleship to begin heavy fire on the populated city by the shipyard and takes a group of civilians hostage in the process. Confident that X will not fire on him with his human shields, he deployed the Maverick forces under his control to attack the Maverick Hunter. X, evading the rampaging Mavericks, made his way to the top of a control tower on the edge of the mainland. Out of Crawfish's line of sight, he took him down with a concentrated, laser-like Buster shot through the head just before the crazed Reploid was about to use his scissor blades on his captives. Before his body tumbled lifelessly into the sea, Crawfish was impressed with X's judgment, realizing he had not run away but rather had chosen a place to safely snipe the Maverick in his blind spot. Archie Comics Crawfish would later be included in the Worlds Unite crossover event, appearing on one of the variant covers for Mega Man #50. He would later appear in the arc itself as part of Sigma-2's Maverick army, who fought with the Maverick Hunters, Freedom Fighters, and Robot Masters aboard the Sky Patrol before departing to invade another world. Gallery MMC049.jpg|Scissors Shrimper L from Mega Mission 2. Crush Crawfish.jpg|Crush Crawfish from the Archie Comics series. Maverick Army.jpg|''Mega Man X'' - Mega Man X8 Mavericks in Worlds Unite Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Crustacean design Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Aqua Mavericks Category:Cutter Mavericks Category:Doppler Army